Getting it Right
by blueaeryn1
Summary: Peyton Sawyer's life with Lucas Scott is a dream come true. Will her news add to the happiness?


Peyton Sawyer opened the door to the home she shared with her fiancé

Peyton Sawyer opened the door to the home she shared with her fiancé. It still felt weird calling this house home. It was always his home, though for so many nights during her senior year she considered it her safe haven from the world. In a way, she guessed it still was.

When she was with him in this pale yellow house on the corner, she felt like she truly had a home. And when he pulled her into his arms she felt safe. It was a nice feeling. Still she sometimes couldn't shake the feeling that she shouldn't be here. That at some point something would go wrong and take away her happiness.

She supposed that feeling had to do with her best friend, Brooke. Just a few short months ago it seemed her fun-loving friend had the world at her feet and now her world was crashing down around her, just as Peyton's was soaring.

Peyton wished Lucas was here with her, but he was off promoting his new book. The book he denied was written about her, until one night when they were lying in bed, and he admitted what he had been denying for months, that the book was indeed about her. That she was his "comet" and that she was his muse in every way. It was kind of daunting and romantic at the same time.

She still couldn't believe the news she received today. It was unexpected to say the least. And she so wished she could pick up the phone and call Brooke to tell her, but for the first time since the two best friends forgave each other for all the hurt they inflicted on each other, Peyton didn't feel comfortable calling Brooke. Maybe it was because Peyton was getting everything Brooke had told her she wanted. And sharing the news felt awkward to Peyton and that made her sad.

She could call Haley, she guessed. But that didn't seem right either. Lucas should know first but he was on the road. Peyton had a mound of paperwork at her office, and a new band she had signed was recording in her studio tomorrow, but all she could think about was how much she wanted to be with Lucas. To tell him that truly all their dreams were coming true.

Setting her bag on the side table, Peyton walked to Lucas' desk and picked up his itinerary for his trip. He would be in Chicago tomorrow. Chicago. If not for his trip, they would be getting married tomorrow. They had planned a small wedding on that date before Lucas' publicist, and Lindsey, had told him how important the Chicago date was. Lucas had insisted he wasn't going and didn't care about the book as much as he cared about marrying Peyton.

Peyton told him she loved him and would marry him any day but she didn't need a piece of paper to prove her love for him. She insisted he keep the tour date and that when he got back they would plan the wedding and it would be perfect. He agreed with hesitation and Peyton was glad he did. Just like when she told him someday to his proposal all those years ago, she wanted to make sure all their decisions didn't leave room for a hint of regret.

It was then Peyton knew what she had to do. She picked up her cell phone and made arrangements for a flight to Chicago the next morning. She called Haley and asked if she could sit in on the recording session, and quickly packed a bag.

Lucas Scott sat at the small table in the bookstore signing copies of his new book. Every time he looked at the cover, his heart swelled with love for Peyton. It was liberating to finally admit the book was about Peyton and also to know when he was done with this book tour, Peyton would be waiting on him, his Peyton.

He had been there for two hours and the line was finally thinning out. He sighed softly when yet another copy of his book was laid before him, but this time a familiar voice asked for his autograph.

"I was wondering if you were free tonight after you sign this," the familiar voice asked. "I heard you have a fiancée but I am sure she wouldn't mind."

"Peyton," he said softly without even having to look up to know it was her. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he jumped up from his chair to pull her into his arms.

Lucas kissed her softly and hugged her tightly. "Damn, I am so glad to see you, baby." He stroked her hair.

"I can tell," Peyton informed him and looked down between them. "Very glad."

"What can I say," Lucas said as his face blushed. "You have that effect on me."

Peyton laughed. "What you say we get out of here?" Peyton tugged on his hand.

Luckily, autograph seekers were gone and Lucas quickly told his publicist he was taking off and gathered up his bag and jogged out of the bookstore with Peyton. "Where to?" Lucas smiled slightly.

"You know where," Peyton told him.

Lucas flagged down a taxi and they were off to his hotel.

The hotel room was plush with a huge sitting room and a bedroom to the left. Peyton couldn't wait to get Lucas in that bed. But first, she had to tell him her news.

Lucas shut the door and reached up to loosen the tie around his neck. "What do you think?" He spread his arms wide. "Pretty nice, huh?" He smiled at her. "And just think, if you hadn't shown up I would have been in here all by myself."

"You better have been in here all by yourself," Peyton warned as she grabbed the end of his tie and pulled her to him. She kissed him softly on his lips and heard him groan.

Peyton pulled back, resolved to tell him her news before they got lost in the moment.

"Lucas wait," she stepped back further as Lucas leaned in for another kiss. "I have something to tell you."

She watched his face fall and she swore the temperature in the room dropped 20 degrees. "Oh, honey," she came to him and laid her hand on his chest. "It isn't bad, at least I hope you don't think it is."

"Peyton, you just took 10 years off my life." He took her slender hand from his chest and held it in his. "What is it?"

Peyton didn't know how to tell him, so she guessed the best way was just to blurt it out. "Okay, here goes." Peyton took a deep breath. "I know we haven't talked much about this, we have been kind of busy, but I have heard sometimes these things just happen."

"Peyton, what is it?" Lucas flashed a worried look.

"Okay, here goes." She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." She let out a sigh. "I know we were careful, but I guess we weren't careful enough."

Lucas' expression went from mild shock to shear joy. His small smile spread all over his face and he took her into his arms. She could hear him laughing and then she felt something wet on her cheek – he was crying.

"We're having a baby?" It was more of a question then a statement. He leaned back his head to look her in the eyes then moved his right hand between them and splayed it on her flat abdomen.

Peyton simply shook her head yes. He was so happy it made Peyton happy. She never really thought about being a mother, and it frightened her a bit. But she was sure she could face anything with Lucas by her side. They were two halves of the same person and they had just created something that was part of both of them. How amazing was that?


End file.
